Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2001-222138 discloses a toner for electrophotography containing a resin binder containing a crystalline polyester, and a wax having a melting point lower than a softening point of the crystalline polyester by 10° C. or more, whereby improving low-temperature fixing ability, offset resistance, blocking resistance and durability of the toner.
Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2000-131889 discloses a pulverized toner containing a mixture of a styrenic resin having a carboxyl group as a functional group, a paraffin wax having a melting point of 75° C., and a Fischer-Tropsch wax having a melting point of 105° C., whereby improving the plasticizing action and releasing action concurrently.
Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-Hei 1-161259 discloses a toner for electrostatic image development, containing a resin for a toner containing a specified binding substance of a crystalline polyester and a specified amorphous vinyl polymer, and a paraffin wax, whereby improving low-temperature fixing ability, hot-offset resistance, under-offset resistance, toner storage property, and toner fluidity in a two-component development method.